Ironing
by HuckingHarkness
Summary: Jack & Ianto short story. How many shirts must Jack ruin over time? & What happens when they run out? Who does Jack's laundry? Read on & find out...


**Ironing**

Ianto was in the middle of ironing one of Jack's blue shirts. This was one of the few that hadn't been ruined from weevil hunting, or some other strenuous activity... He thought back to the last blue shirt he and Jack had ruined- it had been after a weevil hunt with just the two of them. They'd returned to the hub, not quite down from the adrenaline rush it had provided and it wasn't long after that Jack's shirt had been ruined- the buttons scattered at various corners around the hub, the two of them decidedly more sweaty and breathless than they had been when they had returned from the hunt.

Not that the shirt hadn't been ruined before, weevil blood was nearly impossible to get out of the 100% cotton shirts the Captain used Ianto reasoned. It was during this thought that the phone rang, startling him out of his reverie. His caller ID read 'Jack'. He answered on the first ring.

"Jack"

"Hi Ianto, um, do you have any of my blue shirts?"

"Yeah, but just the one… why?"

"I haven't got one left to wear tomorrow. Would it be possible for you to bring it in tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, Jack. I could even bring it over now if you'd like."

"Er, no. Tomorrow's fine- you need some sleep after the busy week we've had."

Ianto smirked at the last comment and bid his Captain goodnight before they hung up at the same time.

The next morning Ianto arrived to find Jack standing by one of the monitors in his usual trousers and white T-shirt, but his suspenders hanging at his sides, without his usually pristine blue shirt.

Ianto handed the freshly pressed shirt he'd brought with him and went up to

Jack's office to retrieve the one he had been wearing the day before; until Jack purchased some new shirts from wherever his usual supplier was, he'd need Ianto more than ever to provide him with clean shirts.

Later that day, with another shirt ruined Jack was getting desperate. He shut his office door and began the search for the phone number of a tailor he had used since the 20's. He was a generous old man, and it was a shame Jack had to Retcon him every time... Eventually the Captain found the right number and sitting with his feet on the desk, he dialled. A young man answered the phone, he sounded nervous.

"I'd like to make an appointment with Sparky Anders please- as soon as he's available personally."

"I... I'll just look to see when he's available sir," came the reply. Jack waited patiently on hold, listening as the young man flipped through the diary in front of him. He could picture the large leather bound number from his last visit to the quaint little shop- it was a four year appointment diary. Jack had seen a number of different versions of the same thing, having been with the same tailor since he was a nervous young assistant himself.

"Sir? There is an appointment available this afternoon at 2:15 if that suits you."

"That will be fine, thank you." Jack was about to return the phone to its cradle when he heard the voice of the young man again.

"I... I didn't catch your name, sir."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Not flirting sir? It must be important business..."

"As a matter of fact, I was calling my tailor to arrange an appointment, and contrary to popular belief I don't flirt _all_ the time!"

Ianto just raised a sceptic eyebrow before handing Jack his coffee and sitting down himself. "So when's the appointment?"

"2 o'clock today- Weevil and end of the world permitting of course"

"I'll have a word with the Rift."

Jack smiled.

_1:55 pm_

Ianto's sleek car swiftly pulled up in front of the stationary SUV, just as Owen and

Gwen were heaving the limp body of a Weevil into the boot, a second body lay on the ground beside them, ready to be placed inside too. Jack was just making his way over to the SUV himself after a report back to Tosh at the Hub. His last blue shirt was ripped across the sleeve, and there were blood splatters on the collar.

Quickly Ianto stepped out of his car and made his way over to Jack.

"You have an appointment in five minutes, sir. If you want to get there in time

I suggest you let me drive you in my car. Owen and Gwen can deal with the rest of this and take the SUV back to the Hub."

"What would I do without you Ianto?" said Jack with a sigh, before getting into the car. Jack smirked at the expression on Owen's face when he realised the 'Teaboy' had just kidnapped the Captain and was driving off in the opposite direction to the Hub. Jack's attention was soon back on the road ahead as he directed Ianto to a small tailors' shop, a few doors down from a watch repair shop called _A Stitch in Time_. All the shops down this street had been here for years and passed down the generations.

The shop's door gave a cheerful little ring when they entered and a young man behind the counter looked up. "Morn- ah, Good afternoon Sirs, Can I help you?"

Jack recognised the voice of the young man he had spoken to on the phone. He told him why they were there and the young man disappeared behind the counter and into a back room, where an old fashioned sewing machine could be heard. Ianto took his time to look around the store.

"Ah, Mr Harkness- Captain; will you come through please?" An old man had followed the shop assistant through the back doors to greet him. He was dressed in a beautifully fitted suit, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, like Ianto on a very busy day. A dark green velvet waistcoat finished the look, from which a tape measure could be seen poking out of the front pocket.

"And Mr Jones! How lovely to see you again, I hope your father is well?"

Jack was surprised the two knew each other, but as Ianto simply inclined his head in greeting he did not learn any more.

The fitting was over fairly quickly and the old gentleman was able to give Jack three shirts to tide him over until his new ones were ready. "Try to look after these better than the one I just saw you in Jack eh?"

"But Sparky, you'd go out of business!" Laughed Jack, before bidding the old man farewell with a gracious smile.

Two weeks later and Ianto was back to ironing one of Jack's shirts. This was one of the newly made shirts and he couldn't help admiring the tailor's handiwork, the craftsmanship of the garment was excellent- his father was a tailor and he knew good quality when he saw it. It was a shame Jack couldn't look after them better. Ianto sighed, with their job, it was impossible and for the first time Ianto was glad that he spent little time out in the field; it would cost him a fortune on new suits!

_**Finis**_

**Date Completed: January 13****th**** 2009**

**Word Count: 1210**


End file.
